


You were my sunshine

by child_of_hades12



Category: Heroes of Olympus - Fandom
Genre: Death, M/M, Rude Paul, Sad, This made people cry when I originally posted it, pernico - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5762113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/child_of_hades12/pseuds/child_of_hades12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Percy returns from visiting his family tragedy strikes. Honestly the summary sucks but the story is good!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You were my sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and first completed story. Originally posted on Wattpad.

They had been dating for two month. Just two months! Nico had loved Percy since he was ten. 

 

Percy had gone to visit his family. On his way back he was attacked by an empusa. The idiot just had to walk back to camp. The stupid monster just had to stab him in the stomach. He was only a few minutes from the border.   
Stumbling up the hill jake, a son of Hephaestus, saw him and quickly went to help the son of Poseidon to the infirmary.   
"Okay Percy. Your going to be okay. Just stay awake please." Said boy was holding his stomach, trying to stop the flow of blood. As they entered the infirmary Jake began to call for healers. Immediately Percy was surrounded by children if Apollo, being laid on a cot, and was being asked multiple questions. They usually varied from, what attacked you to was it poisonous. He answered all of their questions.   
"I wanna see Nico." He croaked out. One of the healers left, presumably to get the son of Hades. A few minutes later hurried foot steps were heard.   
Seven demigods were rushing over to Percy's side. His vision was becoming fuzzier by the minuet. The last thing he saw before blackness was the tear stained face of Nico Di Angelo. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Just keep scrolling, just keep scrolling. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

:)

 

 

 

 

Most of the seven were ushered out, but Nico refused to leave. Every time he would be shoved out, the healer would turn to see him sitting by Percy's bed. Stupid shadow travel.   
Percy's condition. Was stabilized. The wound wasn't to deep but he wasn't waking up either. Nico was terrified. He could feel Percy's life slipping. For three hours he prayed to Hades, Thantos, and Poseidon.   
Percy awoke an hour after Nico stopped praying. Ten hours after he was stabbed. Five hours after Will Solace realized that the wound was poisoned. Though the other six Demi Gods tried to enter the infirmary they weren't allowed.   
Percy's eyes were dull. He was connected to a heart monitor and what looked like a saline bag full of nectar. The poison wasn't being contained. It was spreading. Percy had an estimated twenty hours left. Twenty hours of pain for the boy. Twenty hours of tears for Nico. Twenty hours to figure out how to save the boy for Apollo and his children. Twenty hours of Zeus being yelled at by Aphrodite to do SOMETHING.   
Hades was doing everything he could. The boy brought happiness into his sons life and the God was going to do anything he could to keep the happiness alive.   
Nineteen hours, eighteen, sixteen, ten, five, three, two, one, half. Only half an hour left before the savior of Olympus died. The other demigods of the prophecy were allowed to enter. They were huddled around the bed, all in tears. Leo was out of jokes. Annabeth out of embarrassing stories. Hazel out of tears. Frank out of ways to comfort his girlfriend. Jason was gripping his friends hand tightly. His now pale hand. Piper was praying to all the gods to do something, anything. Nico was gripping his boyfriends hand and Percy retold stories of his various adventures.   
Twenty minutes, nineteen. Eighteen seventeen, sixteen, fifteen, ten. A saviors life, reduced to ten minutes.   
"I'm sorry, but I need you guys to leave the infirmary." A stone faced Will led out the six demigods. Nico didn't move. He hadn't moved for the past twenty hours.   
He started humming.   
"Can you sing for me? Please? I-I wanna hear your voice b-before I g-go visit some old friends." Percy's voice was thick with tears. Nico smiled sadly down at him, placing a gentle kiss to his boyfriends lips. 

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You never know, dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away  
The other night dear, as I lay there sleeping, I dreamt I held you in my arms" Five minutes." When I awoke dear, I was mistaken, so I hung my head and cried. Y-you are m-my sunshine. My only s-Suns-hine. You make my H-happy when skies are grey. You never know dear how m-much I l-love you. So please don't take my sunshine away." Four minutes. Nico's were falling thickly some on Percy's face, mingling with the ones already there. "Y-you were my sunshine. My only sunshine." The heart monitor began to slow. "You made me h-happy, when skies were grey. You never kn-knew dear, how much I loved you. "Two minutes left. Both boys were sobbing. " please don't take my sunshine away."  
"You always had a beautiful voice Neeks."   
"D-don't call me Neeks." Nico said weakly.   
Percy chuckled. "I love you baby, I really do."   
"I always loved you more."   
"You will always be my Ghost King."  
"And you my Sea Prince" Nico pressed his lips softly to Percy's. Their tears mingling. The heart monitor played one, consistent, note. Nico pulled away. Crying now, more then every. " *you were my sunshine, my only sunshine. You made me happy, every single day. I wish you knew dear, just how much I loved you. Now my sunshine, have your eternal rest.*" He pressed a soft kiss to the  
Boys cool forehead. He felt a warm hand in his shoulder. Looking up he saw Hazel's golden eyes filled with tears. He threw himself at her, sobbing into her shoulder. 

 

 

 

 

Three weeks later was the burning of the shroud ceremony. As Nico stood to give his final words, and give Percy the Drachmas to pay Charon for the boat ride, a cold hand was on his shoulder. Turning, he saw the dark eyes of his father.   
He accepted a hug from Hades. Tears soaking into the gods robes, he cried more then he had on that day three weeks ago. Both Hades and Nico performed the ceremony. Hades pressed three golden drachmas into Percy's Palm.   
"This boy was a hero and will forever be remembered. Though he has not passed the judges of the underworld, I assure you all, he will receive Elysium.   
Nico placed Percy's shroud in the fire pit. He watched as the shroud decorated with a silk blue flag and a golden trident burned. Sally Jackson and Paul Blofis were allowed into camp for today. They stood at the corner of the stage, Sally sobbing into Paul's shoulder.   
After the funeral Both Hades and Poseidon went to talk to the small group of people standing next to Percy's coffin. It was dark brown wood with blue lining. He looked as though he was finally having a nightmare free sleep. He wore a blue polo shirt and khakis. They were doing to dress him in a suit but every one agreed he would never wear one of those monkey suites.   
Sally decided she wanted to bury Percy in her family cemetery. The group was chatting sadly as the gods approached them.   
"I am extremely sorry for your loss. Percy was a great hero." Said Hades. Nico walked over to his father and clung to his arm.   
"Thank you lord hades. Said Paul. Nico couldn't help but laugh. Ten pairs of eyes looked at him. Some glaring, wondering how he could laugh at a time like this, the rest curious.   
"I'm sorry but lord hades? The only time I heard that in a serious way is whenever spirits are trying to suck up to my father."  
"Well no matter how funny you think this is, I would like it if you kept you jokes to your self. Not only should you respect your elders, but this is a Sirius time!" Sally snapped.   
"Oh I am most certainly aware how Sirius this is. I lost my boyfriend, remember? And your right. You should respect your elders. Mrs Jackson." Nico couldn't help it. He had been on edge for the last couple of weeks. People continuously came up to him saying how sorry they are and tried to relate to his situation.   
"Last time I checked Sally is your elder. Not vis versa." Said Paul. He was more then confused.   
"I was trapped in lotus casino for a couple decades. My chronological age is actually somewhere in the seventies." Paul already knew of the casino and Percy's experience with it.   
Paul and Sally left soon after that. Hades pulled Nico to the side before he left back to deal with the underworld.   
"Son, I don't want you to try and summon Percy's ghost. Alright? I need you to move on from him. You will join him on your own time. Do not dwell on the past. It will ruin your future"   
"I understand father. Anyways happy meals have started costing more money lately and it drain to much energy to call upon the dead." Hades smiled down at his son. He  
Knew the boy was simply resorting to jokes to hide his pain. 

 

 

 

Nico kept his word. He didn't dwell on Percy's death. He moved on. He tried dating again but just felt like he was cheating on Percy. He didn't become bitter. He stayed open with his friends. And if occasionally he had to skip out on get togethers because he was feeling to upset, so be it. The gang ended up at his apartment anyways, with rubs of ice cream and cheesy romance movies.   
Though on the anniversary of Percy's death, he always found himself sitting in front of the blue stone that marked where Percy now rested.   
It read:   
Here lies Perseus Jackson  
A warrior, brother,   
savior, son, step-son, beloved boyfriend, and friend  
Taken to soon   
August 18, 1992-  
July 21,2015  
Every year he found himself singing the same thing.   
"you were my sunshine, my only sunshine. You made me happy, every single day. I wish you knew dear, just how much I loved you. Now my sunshine, have your eternal rest."  
He always left a single white rose on the grave, placing a kiss to the stone. He never saw the group of people who saw him do this year, after year. 

 

 

Fin

 

 

I'm not even sorry.

*= I made that part up


End file.
